Mythical Secrets
by pleasebiteme
Summary: Angela turns out to be a witch and joins the party, too. Huge hiatus, if anyone cares. I can't think of anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: gdjsfklajglkdafds.**

The school seemed quieter than usual today. What with nearly every Cullen gone to hunt, of course it seemed quiet…to _me_. The other kids didn't seem to take notice at all.

The bell rang for lunch and I flew out the door practically at vampire speed. The dilemma came when I realized that I didn't know where I was going. I could go anywhere I wanted to. I had my truck, so I could eat out, and I could go home considering Charlie wouldn't be there. I was beginning to think that the fact that I hung out with vampires and vampires only was bad. I would really need to get some friends.

Speaking of friends, in the corner of my eye I saw Mike Newton approaching me. _Great_, I thought. _Just what I need, an overzealous guy that can't seem to understand the concept of "just friends"_. _Or the concept of "I have a boyfriend," for that matter._

"Hey, Bella!" he said enthusiastically.

"Heh, hey, Mike," I replied half-heartedly.

He stood there grinning. _Get on with it and let me leave!_

"So, uh, have you seen Angela around?" I asked.

"Nah, she's sick." That would have been a nice time to get the joy out of his voice. He didn't bother.

"Ooh. That's too bad." As I was about to go contemplate where to go, he felt the need to continue speaking.

"So, you wanna have lunch with us or something?" "Us" meaning all his friends that I attempted to be friends with earlier in the year but ditched for my mythical creatures.

Suddenly I knew exactly what I would do. "Actually, I was thinking of going to visit Angela and see how she's doing…" I just thought of it, really, but what better excuse is there?

"Oh. Okay." He looked truly disappointed. "Maybe next time then."

"Bye, Mike."

I saved my eye rolling for when I was safely in the car, but Michael Newton really needed a new love interest.

I turned on Angela's street and began to look for her house. When I pulled up to one that I was almost positive was hers, I saw no lights on. I decided to try it anyway, considering there was a car in the driveway.

I knocked on the door with as much force as I could, but no one answered. _Maybe I should throw pebbles at her window,_ I joked to myself. I tried again, and again, but I got no answer. I supposed that she left, and I turned to leave. As I was walking towards my car, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, my God!" I shrieked. Angela was standing behind me giggling. "You just gave me a heart attack, thank you."

"No problem." She was grinning. "So what brings you here, Bella?"

"Oh, I heard from Mike that you were sick and thought I'd come over and cheer you up or something," I said.

"Aw, that's sweet. Thanks!" She stared down at the ground for a second, and then added, "I'd offer for you to come inside, but I honestly think you're better off out here. My grandma decided to come make me feel better, too and she's making this vile smelling remedy as we speak."

I laughed at her explanation. "Nah, that's ok. I was just-"

Suddenly, her head shot up and she cut me off. "I really should get going, though. Thank you for coming, but my grandmother is waiting!" With that she took off towards the door.

"What the hell," I said to myself. Shaking my head, I walked back to my truck and started the engine. All of a sudden, it started to rain. Big, fat raindrops plopped on my truck rhythmically. "Well, terrific. Maybe I'll crash into a tree on the way back and won't have to go to gym."

I took off carefully in the direction of the school, pondering Angela's behavior. Maybe she had to pee….

**Heheheh. So I was reading Eclipse, or skimming through it, really...**

**And I saw the part where Bella goes, "I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too." **

**And this morning, when I wrote this, that line popped into my head and I decided to make a new fic.**

**So yeah. :)**

**R&R!**


	2. twoooo

**Disclaimer: i ownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn everything. in my mind.**

I sat in the Cullen's living room staring at my nails for about 10 whole minutes the day Edward was supposed to return. Alice insisted on taking me shopping but I graciously declined. Then she asked again. And again.

I saw his bright expression before he was even fully through the door. I could feel my entire face light up and I sprang off the couch. Finally.

"Mm. You smell delicious."

"Haha," I said, sarcasm coloring my voice.

"I meant your shampoo, Bella." I heard a laugh behind his voice.

I wrapped my arms around him, and felt absolutely feeble compared to his marble figure. "I missed you," I tried to say, but his lips got in the way.

"So, what did you do when I was gone?" he asked casually. Little did he know that his burning curiosity was painfully obvious.

"Nothing too fascinating. I visited Angela because she was sick yesterday…At least I tried to."

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"It was weird. She was like, I have to go now, Grandmother is awaiting with remedies!"

Edward plastered a patient expression on his face, but I could tell he hated when I told him bits and pieces.

We moved ourselves over to the couch and I told him the whole story of my visit to Angela's house, even the unnecessary details like irritating traffic along the way.

When I was finished, Edward's face looked thoughtful, his forehead creasing with thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

I shifted and pulled myself closer to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular." He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. "How much I missed this, for instance."

I realize that he was distracting me, of course, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was perfectly content with denying it.

Once a few minutes had passed and I had satisfied my addiction for his presence enough, I had to know what he was so worried about.

"So, what had you deep in thought earlier?" I prodded.

He hesitated for a moment before seeming to make a decision. "You may find this a bit unsettling. I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Edward, be serious. My best friends, family and the love of my life are supposedly mythical creatures. I think I can take it."

**More cliffhangers. **

**Honestly, you all know what's gonna happen anyway so it doesn't really matter.**

**But w/e.**

**I was just too tired to write any more.**

**RANDR.**


	3. eitch witch!

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna quit with these really soon.**

Edward furrowed his eyebrow and I could tell he was still reluctant to telling me whatever it was that had to be said. I was more annoyed with him then than I think I'd ever been before.

He groaned unsurely, but then something caught in his eyes. Sure. Realization can strike him, while I'm still in the dark.

"Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed. This seemed to pull him out of his knowing trance. I glared at him.

"Maybe we should go to the source. Where does Angela live?"

We pulled into her driveway smoothly. From the corner of my eye I saw the curtain in her window flicker, but I couldn't be sure.

After a few moments the door opened and Angela was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, guys!" She ran toward the Volvo.

"Hey, Ange," I said. Edward nodded towards her and smiled.

"So what brings you two here?" she asked.

Edward's expression became serious. For about a split second, I thought I could see Angela throw a frantic glance towards him, but, once again, my senses were not keen enough to be positive.

"Actually, we came here to speak with you," Edward explained.

This time I was absolutely certain that I saw Angela cringe.

Moments passed and it seemed as if her and Edward were staring each other down; as if reading each other's minds. Was that it? That Angela could read minds? No, that couldn't be it. It couldn't be all of it, at least. I nudged Edward with my elbow, trying to get something out of him. He just stroked my back where his hand had rested the entire time.

"Okay, that's it. Someone is telling me what's going on now," I said, breaking the silence.

I heard both Edward and Angela sigh.

"Bella, I guess you're just attracted to us, aren't you?" Angela said softly.

"Us? You're-" I was dangerously close to saying vampire, but if I were wrong…oh, boy.

"I think you're going to be the only human left in Forks," Edward joked.

What? She isn't human? If this hadn't happened to me dozens of times before I would have passed out.

"I'm a witch, Bella."

My jaw fell. I tried to choke something out, but couldn't think of the words. What was there to say? 'Oh. That's cool'? Right.

"Oh. That's cool…"

**Heeh. Subtly, I know.**

**By the way, everyone you know is now superhuman, Bella**

**and you're just average.**

**I'm a witch. So what's up with you?**

**Yeah, slightly dumb, but that's okay. **

**This be fun to write. :D**


	4. harry potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The clock ticked away the minutes.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

No one said anything back.

"Okay, so, seeing as I've done this many times before, let's get the basics out of they way. Do _you_ eat?"

"Of course," Angela answered.

"Do you sleep?"

"Sometimes," she replied. I didn't find this weird enough to question and moved on.

"Now my semi-big question… What was that about earlier?"

"What was what about?" she asked innocently.

"Do all mythical creatures know about each other?"

"Well…I don't know. But vampires and witches, we go way back." She said this as if it were the most casual topic ever. It might as well have been.

"And this means…" I asked stupidly.

"We can sense each other," Edward chimed in. "I've always known, really, but I didn't want to complicate your life any more."

"But, you two were practically having a silent conversation…"

"She can read my mind," Edward told me.

"But where do you date back to?" So many questions…

"Yeah…about that…" Angela drifted.

"What?" I demanded. They _will_ tell me everything.

"Your boyfriend here wouldn't exactly exist without my kind," she stated.

I was silent. What was she talking about?

"Vampires are an accident, really…"

"Now do you see why I call myself a disgusting mistake defying nature? Because I am," Edward explained.

"No, I do not see, because I'm not quite clear on this yet. Take it slow, Angela. What?"

"A potion gone wrong."

"Ah." Now I felt stupid asking for an explanation.

This was all too much. Not only did I find out that there was a whole new species of _beings_ out there, but I also learned that one of my best friends was one of them, that I'm the last human left, and that vampires were created by witches. Terrific.

Silence dragged on for 5 solid minutes before I broke it.

"Sleep is good…"

With that, Edward picked me up and took me home.

Home. What is life, anyway? Maybe Charlie will turn out to be Harry Potter.

**Heheh. I have nothing to say.**

**R&R please! **


	5. magical pudding!

**Disclaimer: not twilight, or harry potter...**

I woke up that morning with scenes of Harry Potter literally playing in my head. I shook it to clear the part where Ron freaks over the spiders. Can't blame him, but I have more important matters to tend to.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and propped myself up.

"So, I'm seriously the last human left?" I asked, with mock grim in my voice.

"No…There's still Mike Newton. And Jessica, Lauren and Charlie."

"What about my mom?"

He looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, true," I said.

"Well, I guess I should go back and get some more information out of Angela. That's usually the routine," I said after a few moments of thought.

Edward laughed at me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry you've had to deal with this so many times."

"Nah, it's cool. I know that I have the ability, though not the will, of course, to tell people that I've met a vampire, a werewolf and witch all in a matter of a few years, knowing I'm not senile. It all works out."

He smiled. "At least you get _something_ out of this."

"I get a lot more than that," I corrected him, as I looked at him for a moment.

I sighed. "Angela can make me magical pudding!" I said, giggling.

Edward shook his head. "That's what you're concerned with."

"Well, what else would I be concerned with?" I said jokingly.

He chuckled.

"Well, you too, of course," I added nonchalantly. He should know by now that he's the only thing I'll ever cherish. He even beats pudding.

We pulled into Angela's driveway once again, only this time she didn't run out to greet us.

I walked up to her door and let the knocker hit it with a loud thud. Nothing.

"Do you have any idea what she might be doing?" Of course he did.

"No, not really. I've never quite known a witch personally. For all I know, she could be sleeping."

"You're so lying, Edward."

"I don't lie," he said innocently.

I sighed, exasperated. He never tells me anything. "Fine. I'll ask Angela tomorrow," I grumbled.

**lalala.**

**tis been a whiiiile since i've updated this.**

**review!**

**i've got ideas for it now, so i shouldn't take as long with it as last time.**

**jfksdlfjdslfds!**


	6. purple poppy shepherd

**Disclaimer: YOUR FACE.**

I woke up this morning with a sudden realization. What a bland routine I'd set up for myself, for Angela. Always meeting up with her in her driveway and then taking off. I believed it was time for a change in venue.

It had to start with her driveway, though. How else would I pick up my magical best friend?

My truck clattered to her house and I, once again, knocked on her door, hoping she would answer.

Luck was with me.

"Hey, Bella!" she exclaimed, grinning. "What brings you here?"

"I'm kidnapping you!"

"Oh, really? Where?" she questioned.

"Questioning is not attractive. Offward we go!"

I climbed into my car and waited for her to meet me there. She was already in the car, seatbelt and all.

"Everyone is faster than me," I whined.

"Don't feel bad. You're more normal than everyone else…"

"_Great_."

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"That is to be found out when we reach our destination. Now, for the real question," I began.

She made an exasperated expression. Clearly, my question was quite obvious.

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"You so don't want to know."

"Um, I so do," I insisted.

"Fine," she grumbled. "So my grandmother's second cousin's god-kid," she began. "Is quite the…bitch."

"Sounds…simple enough. Continue."

"She tried to cast a spell on me to break up with Ben, because she's got her eye on him." This made me curious. Ben wasn't exactly the heartthrob…

"Mostly because she wants what I have," Angela added. "Anyways, it didn't work, because of reasons I would rather not get into, and she decided to try a new method…"

"Ooh. Sounds exciting. What'd she do?"

"She put a curse on my house…"

"What kinda curse!" I asked gleefully.

"Let me finish, please," she ordered.

I pouted and shut my mouth.

"At the moment, the entire place is covered in poppies. "

"Like…the flower?"

"Yeah. It's pretty annoying. Especially since I'm allergic to them…"

I giggled. "That sucks. But what kind of a curse is that? She couldn't think of something else?"  
"The poppies actually mean that 'her presence shall never be forgotten!'" she said, making an eerie sound and wiggling her fingers.

"Why do they mean that?"

"Because they don't go away," she answered simply.

"That's so yucky!"

"It is. So yesterday, I asked my grandma how to get rid of then and she said that I have to get the poppy shepherd…."

"The…what?"

"That's what I said! This guy dressed in purple overalls appears in my house with a bunch of sheep. And they go around eating all the poppies. It smells horrific."

"That's whore-ible."

**OHMYGOD.**

**Okay, one- I'm so sorry for the horrible update. **

**two- i obviously didn't know exactly what was to happen, even though I thought I did, because it took me forever to post the next chapter.**

**I don't know how many people were counting the days for it, but it's here, lol.**

**so R&R. :)**

**This time I will not make any promises as to the next update. ;D**

**OH CRAPPERS.**

**I forgot something after I had already posted this...**

**the whole poppies thing, I got the idea from Sabrina the Teenage Witch...**

**s'yeah. Best show ever. :D **

****


End file.
